1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for measuring physiological parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
As people pay more and more attention to health, increasing numbers of physiological tests are conducted in non-hospital settings. If the subject base is expanded from hospital patients to include all people, that is, if technologies for detecting physiological parameters are applied to daily life activities of subjects, many conditions may be avoided. For example, if heartbeat or breathing of a subject is monitored during sleep, an apnea syndrome may be prevented. If the heartbeat or breathing of the subject can be monitored while driving, car accidents due to drowsiness can be prevented.
Based on the above situation, various detection technologies for measuring physiological parameters are available in the industry. Such technologies include exploiting spectral conversion to calculate heartbeat rate, applying a chest strap-type heart rate monitor to monitor the subject's electrocardiogram during exercise, applying different filters to an electrocardiogram detection result to remove noise caused by circuit and electromyographic signals, employing Doppler radar during heartbeat and breathing monitoring, estimating the heartbeat rate through spectral conversion in a recursive fashion, and using a pressure gauge and spectral conversion to normalize heartbeat rate during exercising.
Accurate measurement of heartbeat and breathing rate are usually only possible when the subject is not in motion. If, during the measurement process, the subject is in motion, a floating signal occurs in the electrocardiogram detector due to the interference of the electromyographic signal. Radar sensors also are affected by interference caused by relative movement of the subject. However, the prior art has not provided any method for removing the signal interference caused by the subject's movement.
Based on the above, in order to solve the problem currently faced by the medical industry, namely, the imprecise measurement of physiological parameters due to human body motion or movement interference, it is necessary to design a method for measuring physiological parameters. The to method is capable of removing noise generated from movement interference through statistical properties, spectrum analysis and feedback mechanisms. The present disclosure provides the method for measuring physiological parameters.